


I’d Be Muffin Without You

by JadeRock



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Best Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, Past Relationship(s), but he’s okay now, chan has been through it, kind of coffee shop au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRock/pseuds/JadeRock
Summary: Chan has had his ups and downs with relationships. He’s been left broken-hearted in the past, but now hes confident to say that he’s found the one. But what happens when he runs into someone from his past? Will this change everything? Or will it only reaffirm his choice?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 31





	I’d Be Muffin Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Was lowkey projecting my love for muffins on woochan. Anyone else? No? Aha okay, I hope you enjoy this.

Nine in the morning. Too early for Chan to be looking _that_ good, but it didn’t (and couldn’t) stop him. Not even when he was doing something as mundane as drinking his morning pineapple juice. Or just…standing there, even. 

The couple were getting ready for a nice day out together — early, as to avoid all the hustle and bustle that would come around lunchtime — starting off with a small breakfast at Chan’s favourite café before a peaceful walk through the snow that had fallen last night. 

It was coming towards the end of winter at the moment, but still, the weather was quite chilly, so Woojin made sure to dress up warmly with an abundance of layers. Chan, on the other hand, insisted he’d be perfectly fine in just a hoodie. (He also said something very corny about how Woojin was all he needed to feel warm inside, which would surely make their friends gag if they were there.)

Once Woojin was done lacing his boots up, he called out, “Alright, Channie I’m ready.” Mere moments after his words, Chan came waddling out of their bedroom, placing a soft kiss in Woojin’s cheek as he slipped his hand into his gloved one, signalling that he was ready to go as well.

Leaving and locking the apartment, they made their way down the street to the local café with a casual stroll, just admiring the freshly fallen snow that only a few people had walked through so far. At some point, Chan leant into Woojin, his head on his shoulder as they walked.

Eventually, they came up to the front of the café, Levanter. Woojin pushed open the door to hold it for Chan and was immediately hit with a rush of warmth and the smell of coffee beans and fresh pastries. It was something that fuelled the two of them, more metaphorically for Woojin but in a more literal sense for Chan — he pretty much lived off of it. 

In fact, the couple had actually met for the first time in Levanter. It had been late, only about an hour left till closing time, and Chan had been taking advantage of the café’s free WiFi to finish his essay last minute.

Woojin himself was just enjoying a quiet, pleasant evening. Maybe getting a little carried away with people watching out the window. He did, however, find his eyes being drawn back to one specific person again and again, though. Even after he’d tried to focus on something else in fear of being called out. He just found the little expressions of concentration from the boy across the room too cute to not admire for a little while.

In no way did he have the courage to go up and talk to the other outright. But, as the time went on, it seemed that even the caffeine couldn’t delay the exhaustion Chan must have been feeling since he had inevitably fallen asleep on top of his laptop.

Seeing this as an opportunity (or an excuse depending on how you look at it) to go talk to the man, Woojin went over to his table and gently nudged him awake. 

It was quite amusing because, at first, Chan had tried to push Woojin’s arm away, apparently unaware he was still in the café before waking up with a start. Woojin just smiled at Chan’s speechless expression and pointed to his screen where he had keyboard-smashed a load of nonsense onto the end of his essay.

They ended up leaving the café together, in the midst of deep conversation about the trials and tribulations of student life. It turned out that Chan’s WiFi had broken and he couldn’t afford to get it fixed, which is why he was working so late at the café. It was also why he was now a little dejected at the fact he hadn’t been able to finish everything.

Before Woojin could properly think it through, he was offering for Chan to use the WiFi at his apartment. And, he wasn’t sure what was more stupid, inviting a stranger to your apartment, or agreeing to stay at a stranger’s apartment. 

Either way, Woojin was thankful for those two sleep-deprived decisions, because they were what led them to this point, three months later.

As they joined the end of the short queue, Woojin gazed at the menu behind the counter, “What do you fancy?” He turned to Chan, knowing full well he’d probably just order the same thing he always does, but instead of the warm smile he had a minute ago, his expression had dropped and the hand that he was holding tightened around his, “Chan, what’s wrong?”

Turning his body away from the counter, Chan looked up at him, “The guy taking people's orders,” he whispered. Woojin subtly glanced over to the person Chan was talking about before looking at his boyfriend with a hum of acknowledgement, “It’s Minho…”

Woojin frowned sadly at the name. Lee Minho was Chan’s ex boyfriend of five months, and they didn’t exactly end well, “Do you want to go somewhere else?” He asked after letting the girls behind go in front of them in the queue, “I don’t mind if it’s going to make you uncomfortable to be here.”

He seemed to ponder on it for a moment before ultimately shaking his head, “No, we can stay. They do the best coffee here. Can you order me though, please? I’d like a blueberry muffin and a latte.” Woojin nodded, kissing Chan’s forehead before he went off to find a table. Only the girls he’d let in front were ahead of him now.

When he got to the front, he was polite as he’d normally be while ordering Chan’s things, which is exactly what he thought he’d get, along with a cappuccino for himself. He was pretty sure Minho had seen him come in with Chan because he kept looking at Woojin a little funny, gaze flickering to somewhere else in the room momentarily before finishing the order with a (possibly) fake smile and moving onto the next customer without a second glance.

When he turned around, Woojin spotted Chan’s dark curly hair in a booth by the window. Steadily, he made his way over, sliding into the seat opposite — accidentally spilling a little of the drinks in the process but that is why he picked up the extra napkins, “Alright,” he said after cleaning up the small spills, “one blueberry muffin and once latte for one handsome man.”

The slightly dejected expression on Chan’s face instantly brightened as he giggled softly at Woojin’s dorky flirting. It was kind of a regular occurrence, and even if Chan just rolled his eyes fondly at him in the past, the light pink dusted on his cheeks really told him everything he needed to know, “Aw look, you’re blushing.” Woojin cooed as he stripped off his coat and scarf, leaving them folded up next to him.

Chan shook his head vehemently in denial, “No, no. It’s just the cold, I swear.”

Despite it being _‘just the cold’_ , Chan brought his hands up to cover his face, completely blocking it from view apart from his eyes, which were turning into crescents from how much he was smiling. Woojin was just happy that seeing Minho wasn’t putting Chan down, or dampening the mood of their date. It had all been forgotten by the time Chan had taken the first bite of his muffin.

“Oh my god, Wooj you have to try this. It’s even better than I remembered.” Chan beamed as he tore off a chunk of the muffin, holding it up for Woojin. As he took it, Chan’s eyes seemed to sparkle under the lights, waiting for his verdict.

Woojin hummed with contentedness, because Chan was not wrong, “This right here is the _cadillac_ of all muffins. Why don’t we come here more often?” He looked at Chan incredulously.

“Because all of our money would be gone within a week.” Chan said simply as he took another bite of the muffin. He offered the last few bites to Woojin, and, as much as he wanted to take it, he kindly pushed the plate back to his side of the table saying something about him not wanting to get addicted (although it might’ve been too late).

While they sipped at their drinks, the couple continued happily talking to each other about various things, including a lengthy discussion about how if they kept their lights off in the apartment twenty-four-seven they could create quite a sizable muffin budget for themselves. Sadly, they had to abandon that plan, though — for obvious reasons.

Once they reached the bottom of their mugs, Woojin stood from his chair, “I’ll just use the bathroom then we'll go?” He suggested. Chan nodded his head as Woojin tucked his chair in, making his way through the door on the left of the counter to the restroom. 

He washed his hands of the stickiness that had come from the muffin and took a few seconds to brush his clean fingers through his hair before making his way back into the hallway.

He didn’t get that far before someone called out, supposedly to him, from behind. Woojin looked around to see he was the only one the guy could be addressing before turning. When he did, he was not expecting his gaze to fall upon Minho, and he couldn’t help but frown a little as he spoke, “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Woojin eyed the door behind him that led to the café, just behind which was Chan, waiting for him to get back so they could leave and continue with their plans, “I don’t really think I should be talking to you, to be honest.” He spoke hesitantly.

“Please, it’ll be quick, I promise.” Minho looked at him with pleading eyes and an expression he couldn’t quite read. Woojin was mulling it over in his head, he would much rather get back to Chan but thought it might be better to give Minho the benefit of the doubt lest he try and talk to them again later. He nodded briefly for the other to continue.

“I just wanted to know if…if Chan was doing okay?” Woojin would’ve rolled his eyes if it weren’t for the genuine concern he thought he might have heard in Minho’s voice. Still, he narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion, “Look, I’m sure you’ve been told about me—”

That was quite the understatement. Woojin had not only been told about Minho but he was the one who’d helped pick Chan up after everything happened. In the month between the breakup and the day when Woojin and Chan first met, Chan had managed to slip into somewhat of a darker place: not sleeping much, overworking himself — evident from the circumstances they met under. It was a tough time for him.

After the two of them had hung out a few times, and it was clear there were mutual feelings for each other, Chan started to withdraw himself, afraid of opening up too much and getting hurt again, which Woojin understood. And instead of trying to push Chan before he was ready, he made an effort to give little reminders that he was going to be there for him and had no intentions of leaving, whatever happened. Because, before they were boyfriends, they were friends, and still are.

“—but I truly never wanted to hurt him.” Woojin couldn’t help feeling cold at that, thinking ‘ _but you did_.’ He kept the thought to himself, however, “Things happened that I didn’t really understand, and I just kinda drifted away, I’m sorry.”

“Minho, you shouldn’t be saying sorry to me. You hurt _him,_ so apologise to _him._ ” Woojin folded his arms, fixing Minho with a hard stare.

Minho looked down at his feet sheepishly, “I know, you’re right. I just didn’t think he’d want to see me or hear me out. Especially after the way he looked when you came in.”

“You could _try_ , though. You never know. It could give both of you better closure.” Woojin said finally before turning around, just wanting to get back to Chan, but again, he was called to a stop. Gritting his teeth slightly, he turned back to Minho.

“He’s okay though, right?”

Woojin sighed heavily, “He wasn’t at first. Not at all. You hurt him _so_ _badly_.” He didn’t mean to guilt-trip Minho but he hoped at least it would make him feel a little more remorseful, “The only friends he knew here, he’d met through you. So when you left, he had no one to turn to.”

With each word, Woojin watched as Minho started to shrink in on himself, no longer able to look him in the eyes. Thinking he might’ve said too much without thinking, Woojin tried to backtrack a little, “It’s taken a while, but he’s back on his feet now.” He relaxed his shoulders and managed to let his lips pull into a small smile, “We’ve been dating for three months now.”

“Well, it seems like he’s in better hands now, so, thank you.” Minho gave him a sad smile, “I’m...sorry for interrupting your date. I won’t hold you back any longer.” His head dipped and Woojin felt a little bad, offering a small ‘it’s okay’ before they finally parted ways. Both of them thinking about the same person.

Woojin finally pushed through the door to the café and walked back to their table where Chan was sat staring wistfully out of the window, only stirring when Woojin sat opposite him again. He didn’t ask why Woojin had been gone so long and he was thankful for that. Telling him what happened probably wouldn’t help much.

It was clear that seeing Minho had brought back some bad memories that had Chan overthinking. Especially since Woojin had just left him alone with his thoughts for so long. 

Silently, Woojin reached across the table and encased both of Chan’s hands in his. Chan returned the gesture with a warm smile as he was pulled back to the present. They didn’t say anything after that, Woojin just silently pulled his coat back on while Chan placed all their things back on the tray. Woojin then placed his arm protectively around Chan’s waist, holding him close as they left the café, re-entering the chilly atmosphere of the outside.

As they had planned, Chan started veering to the left towards the park. But Woojin held him back, hesitant for a moment before he gently pulled Chan to the right instead. Chan furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Woojin in search of an explanation, “I thought we were going to the park?”

“If it’s alright with you, can I take you somewhere else? There’s an arcade not far from here…” Woojin trailed off to gauge Chan’s reaction. Thankfully, he seemed excited by the spontaneous suggestion, “I just thought it had gotten colder while we were inside so it might be better to do something inside.” He also thought that it might be better for Chan to do something that would occupy his mind more for a while, “Especially since you refuse to wear a coat.”

Chan giggled at the comment as he let himself be pulled into Woojin’s warm embrace. Woojin had told him multiple times to dress warmer on these cold days, and he was pretty sure the only reason Chan wasn’t heeding his advice was because he wanted an excuse to ask for cuddles. It almost made him roll his eyes because it’s not like Woojin would deny him otherwise.

For a few more steps they commenced with a waddle that allowed them to stay huddled together until Chan finally let go just to resume the position from earlier with Woojin’s arm around his waist and his head resting on his shoulder. They stayed like that till they reached the arcade.

“I’m going to win you a stuffed animal.” Woojin said determinedly when they stepped inside, eyes set on the claw machine he spotted in the corner, the one with the wolf plushie perched perfectly on top, ready to be grabbed, “Yep, I’m gonna do it.” Nothing was going to stop him. Except, maybe, the fact that he physically wasn’t able to get a good grip on the plushie even after so many tries. It just kept inevitably slipping through his fingers at the last second.

At some point after his fifth go, Chan had left him momentarily to go to the bathroom. He hadn’t noticed but Chan disappeared for a whole ten minutes or so before he felt the return of an arm around his waist. By that time, Woojin still wasn’t having any luck but he would persevere because it was for Chan.

He was about to turn around to inform Chan that he’d gotten really close a couple of times while he had been gone, but before he could, a blue bear plushie appeared in front of his face. His eyes widened as he held out his hands to cradle the thing. Turning around, Chan had a goofy little smile on his face.

“Where did you get this?” Woojin asked, holding it close to his chest.

Chan pulled Woojin closer to him by his waist, making him blush lightly, “Well, while you were distracted over here, I went and won it for you at the ring toss.” He looked down at the little bear in Woojin’s arms and softly stroked its head — it made Woojin think, maybe in the future he’d like them to adopt a pet together. A dog maybe, or something like that, “Did I make a good choice?” Chan asked, breaking Woojin out of his small daze.

“I love it. It’s perfect, like you.” There Woojin was being cheesy again, but the redness that he saw creeping up Chan’s neck made it worth it, “Sorry I wasn’t able to get you one for you. The claw has defeated me.” He looked over his shoulder with a short huff and a glare, still exasperated from how difficult such a _simple_ task had turned out to be.

Laughing at his dramatics, Chan tilted his chin back to face him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, “It’s okay, I realised the more you tried the less money we’d have left for that muffin budget.”

Woojin wasn’t sure whether he was offended by the insinuation that he still wouldn’t have won if he had continued or relieved because Chan had a point as he _definitely wouldn’t have won if he had continued…_ Maybe his life was becoming a little too revolved around those muffins but he couldn’t help but hope that he hadn’t dented the budget too much.

Following on from the claw game (that Woojin had now dramatically labelled as one of the ‘banes of his existence’), Chan thought it might be a good idea to play something that wasn’t so much frustrating and more so just fun. So, being pulled by the hand through the arcade, they weaved in and out between the machines and other people before finally coming to a stop by the air hockey game.

With a mischievous smile on his lips, Chan placed the money in the slot for the game, “How about whoever wins gets to name the plushie?” He suggested. Woojin looked over to where he’d placed the bear on the side before turning back to Chan, a confident glint in his eyes.

“You’re on.”

The game that commenced was…competitive, to say the least, and almost aggressive, to say the most. They just both _really_ wanted to name the plushie.

An intense five minutes later, they had nine points a piece and needed ten to win. It all came down to this final point. Woojin had been behind for the first few points but now, all caught up, he was in a prone position to take Chan down… It was his turn to start. He placed the counter on the table and got in position. Chan was watching him like a hawk, agile and on his toes. Woojin smirked, that would be his downfall. 

In a split second, Woojin leant to shoot, seeing almost in slow motion as Chan lunged to deflect his shot, but at the last moment, Woojin flicked his wrist, sending the counter at the opposite angle. The machine clanked as the counter sailed straight into the goal.

Chan had been defeated. But just like that, the pair let their competitiveness melt away as they hugged and congratulated each other on the good game. Chan then picked up the bear, presenting it to Woojin, “What’re you gonna name it?”

He thought on it for a moment, looking at the bear, then looking at Chan, then back at the bear again, “How about Berry? Because it’s the colour of a blueberry, like in your muffin.”

Smiling, Chan nodded, “Berry. Yeah, I like that.” He stepped close, looking at Woojin cradling the plushie almost like a baby, it was cute.

Not long after that, they decided to go home, grabbing some food for lunch from the convenience store on the way, just wanting to spend the rest of the day enjoying the quiet of each other’s company in their own home.

And as Woojin lay in bed that night, Chan wrapped up securely in his arms, he thought. Their day hadn’t gone exactly as they had planned — quite far from it to be honest — but they had still enjoyed every second they had spent together.

Even though they’d been dating for just three months, Woojin hoped that what they had would last forever.

  
  


————————

  
  


Sun flooded the room through the window. Apparently, they’d completely forgotten to close the curtains last night but Chan wasn’t too bothered. The warmth that washed over his face made him smile contentedly as he lay his head back down on Woojin’s chest. 

The other was still asleep, and probably would stay that way for a good bit longer. Which, in a way was a good thing because Chan appreciated this little time in the morning when he was the only one awake. It gave him time to just appreciate his cute, sleepy features and think about how grateful he was to have Woojin. Grateful for the fact that because he was there, Chan never felt alone anymore. 

After a few moments of admiring how the light bounced off Woojin’s honey-toned skin, Chan reached out for his phone on the bedside table, carefully as not to wake Woojin. 

Turning it on, there were a few messages from classmates about an assignment due the next day (thankfully, Chan had made sure to finish it early) and an email from his professor with feedback on some work he did. 

Amongst those notifications was a message from an unknown number that had been sent late the night before. Chan tilted his head in curiosity as he opened the message fully. Just by reading the first line, he was now wide awake and holding his breath, quickly sitting up to hold his phone more comfortably. He reread the first line:

_Hey, it’s Minho...I don’t really know how to start this but...please read it._

Beside him, Woojin stirred from his sleep. Chan was too frozen to turn around, stuck staring at the message, scared to continue. He felt arms wrap around his middle and Woojin’s chin resting on his shoulder. A few soft kisses were pressed to his neck, “Everything okay, Channie?”

“I got a text from Minho…” He whispered quietly. Following his words, Woojin pulled him a little closer, asking what it said. Chan angled his phone so they could both read it together. He was still nervous but he felt more able to continue now, with Woojin’s arms around him.

_Seeing you today was a wake-up call for me in some way. I was…a real jerk to you. You didn’t deserve that. Now at least you seem to have found someone who can treat you better. I mean, he was looking at you like you hung the moon in the sky… Anyway, I know it’s probably way too late for this, but could we maybe just meet for coffee one day? And I can apologise and give you that long overdue explanation, talk to you like I should have all those months ago. Obviously, don’t feel pressured to agree or anything, I’m not really expecting a response to this…but if you got this far, thanks, and I’m sorry._

Once he reached the end, Chan locked his phone, dropping it onto the bed. With a deep breath, he let himself fall back into Woojin, leaning into his warmth as he held his head in his hands.

“What are you thinking?” Woojin prompted after a few minutes, calmly threading his fingers through Chan’s hair while he thought, staring up at the ceiling.

Despite the message, his thoughts were moving particularly slowly, and all of them led to one overarching question: would it benefit him from talking to Minho, or would it just reopen old wounds? It took him so long to heal last time. He just wasn’t sure if he had the strength to bring it back and go through it all again

Chan turned around so he was lying flat on Woojin’s stomach, chin resting in his hands. He didn’t rush to answer Woojin’s question, which he thankfully seemed okay with, just sending him that loving smile that Chan fell in love with, reminding him that whatever he chose to do, Woojin would be there for him. And that would be what made everything different from last time. He had Woojin now. 

“I think...I want to see him. If you’d be okay with that. A little more closure would probably help me put all of this behind me, finally.” Chan bit his lip nervously but Woojin instantly nodded in understanding.

“Of course, Channie. I just want you to be happy.” Chan gave Woojin a kind of dopey smile for his response, assuring him that he was happy, but almost ready to fall straight back to sleep now that he’d made a decision about that, “I’m gonna go make some breakfast. Pancakes sound good?”

He hummed, “That sounds nice. But just five more minutes.” He mumbled, tightening his arms around Woojin before he could try and leave. All Woojin did was chuckle before settling down and happily submitting to the fact he was likely going to be stuck there for at least another half hour more.

  
  


————————

  
  


“I’ll just be walking around the shops, so if you want to get out of there, just call and I’ll be right back.” Woojin urged Chan just as they were coming up to the front of the café he had arranged to meet Minho at. Chan could feel his hands shaking a little from the nerves but he just stuffed them into his pockets as he turned to Woojin to say goodbye.

“I’m sure it’s gonna be fine, don’t worry.” Chan tried to assure him to get him to stop worrying vicariously through Chan, “I’ll call you when we’re done, just enjoy some shopping. Goodbye, I love you.” He gave Woojin a soft kiss on the lips as he echoed the words back to him before they parted and Chan entered the café.

As he scanned the floor, he wasn’t entirely sure if he’d prefer it if Minho was already there or not — Chan was about five minutes early, afterall. His thoughts became irrelevant, though, once he’d spotted Minho sitting in a small booth tucked away in the corner.

Approaching the table, Minho must have noticed him in his peripherals because his head perked up and their eyes met. Chan couldn’t exactly decipher the look on his face but he’d like to think the small smile that graced his lips was a thankful one. He slid into the chair opposite him and Minho immediately thanked him for coming, which Chan just responded with a nod, not really knowing what to say in response.

“Shall we get a drink before we talk?” Chan suggested, because whenever he felt anxious he always tended to feel slightly more comfortable when his hands had something to do. Like, constantly holding a glass up so he could take a sip from it every two seconds. It wasn’t the best nervous habit, far from it. Especially at parties when the cup was filled with alcohol instead of coffee.

Minho offered (or more so insisted) on paying, which Chan appreciated. And once he had gotten back to his seat, Chan also appreciated that Minho didn’t try to engage in small talk and just got right to what they were there for, “I’ve been trying to think of how exactly to say all this…but it’s not going very well.” He was speaking quietly, sounding a little sad and melancholic. Still, all the ambient chatter around them seemed so distant to Chan then.

“Minho,” Chan smiled sympathetically, “say it however it comes to mind, I’ll just listen and try to understand.”

“Alright…thank you.” He hummed softly with a short moment of hesitation before continuing, “What I did was...an awful way to go about things. But the truth is, I just fell out of love with you and I had no idea what I was supposed to do. So I distanced myself from you, I left you in the dark.”

Chan nodded his head. He had expected as much considering how quickly things had changed back then, “I don’t understand why you didn’t talk to me about it, though. Did you feel like you couldn’t? I would’ve been upset but it wouldn’t have hurt as much as what you did instead.”

“No, it’s not that. I just think I was hoping my feelings would come back. As if spending time away from you would make me miss you more, because you’re such an amazing person that I didn’t understand why I felt that way.” Minho paused for a moment to take a large sip of his drink. Chan watched him. He was starting to understand more as to why things happened the way they did. he thought about how, as easy as it was to say that he could’ve talked to him, if the roles were reversed, Chan probably wouldn’t have felt any better about starting that discussion.

“You deserved honesty, especially after the five months you had given to us, and I was being too self-absorbed to realise that.” Minho admitted, “So, I’m trying to be completely honest now, even though I know it won’t make up for the past.”

“I was really hurt back then. But I’ve managed to move on past that. I’ve grown from all this, and I believe you have, too. So, I think I’m at a point now where I can forgive you.” Chan watched as Minho smiled with relief. He could almost see the physical weight being taken off his shoulders. 

Chan also found himself feeling quite light after all that. It was like he had been subconsciously holding a grudge for the last four months and was finally able to just let it go. For the next minute or so, the two of them sat in silence, but it was comfortable.

Minho, was the first one to speak up again a small smile gracing his lips, “So, the guy you were with, your boyfriend?” He asked, simply sounding curious as if he was just catching up with a friend.

“His name is Woojin. I met him about a month after we broke up.” He replied, smiling fondly at the memory. Minho seemed to smile along with him, making him wonder, “What about you, are you seeing anyone at the moment? You’ve got a kind of look on your face…” Chan narrowed his eyes at him while Minho just casually took another long sip of his coffee.

“Ah, still after all this time, you can see right through me.” Minho chuckled, “But yeah, this adorable idiot called Han Jisung. You might remember him, he was friends with Felix in my dance class—” He frowned as he saw Chan’s expression drop a little, “Right, I have one last thing to say sorry for.”

Looking up at him slightly confused, Minho started to explain why everyone had stopped talking to him once they broke up. Everyone just felt like it would have been too awkward and upsetting for both of them. He then apologised for not encouraging them to keep in touch. It wasn’t really his fault, but he was taking the blame for it anyway.

“I was thinking, if you wanted to, we could all meet up again. You could bring Woojin, too. And we could all be a big group, just like we used to be, well, not exactly…but you know what I mean.” Minho winced slightly at his wording but still looked hopefully at Chan. 

Maybe it _would_ be nice to see all his old friends again. He probably should’ve been a bit more hesitant, but really he had missed them, and he wasn’t going to consider for long about passing up a chance to rebuild their friendships, “Yeah, that sounds great.” Chan nodded, smiling again now, “And maybe we could become friends again too, if you want to.”

“I’d like that very much.” Minho agreed.

After that, Chan texted Woojin to come and meet him in the café after he was done shopping. When he got there, he looked a little surprised to see Minho still there, to be honest, but when Chan pulled him to sit down beside him and introduced them to each other properly, he smiled. 

On the outside, Chan was just sitting, leaning his weight onto the other while the three of them talked and as Woojin drew small circles continuously on his palm. But on the inside — and probably only Woojin would be able to tell — Chan felt like he was going to cry, because for once, everything had worked out. 

He looked up at his boyfriend, pure adoration in his eyes, knowing that without him, he would be nothing. Just a broken shell. But Woojin had helped through everything, in more ways than he knew. And despite what he had to go through to get here, he was just so damn thankful for everything that made it so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if the ending sounds a little abrupt, I didn’t know how to finish it, but I hope you liked it. Have a nice day!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :3


End file.
